The Sleepover
by demeteraurion
Summary: Dirk is going away for away for a week to remove exspheres from survivors, leaving Lloyd the house. What will Lloyd do when he invites three boys over for a sleepover and things get crazy and out of his control? [AU] [yaoi] [ZxL  KxY]
1. Monday

_**The Sleepover**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

**AN: **I had this idea and I thought it'd be pretty funny.

Description: Dirk is going away for away for a week to remove exspheres from survivors, leaving Lloyd the house. What will Lloyd do when he invites three boys over for a sleepover? AU yaoi ZxL KxY

_Monday_

"I'll be back in one week, Lloyd." Dirk assured him.

"Yeah, I know dad."

"And remember, _no _girls, _no _parties, and _no _alcohol." He said firmly.

"I know, I know. You can trust me."

"I know that, son. Take care of the house."

Dirk hugged his adopted son and waved good-bye. He had an important mission to safely remove the expheres of the Desian's prisoners. Lloyd had reentered the cottage. He trailed around aimlessly and finally sighed in bored and it was only nine a.m. There was absolutely _nothing _to do! Genis and Raine were in the newly rebuilt Palamcosta at the school and Colette was a girl. So she wasn't allowed over. Lloyd had no idea what his other companions were up to.

He went to his ICD (instant communicating device). It was a great invention of the Sybak half-elves and ran on magitechnology. It could be used to contact other people, as long as they had one and were on your _Pals List_.

He contacted Zelos.

"…_Ergh…_"

"Zelos?"

"…sleep."

"Wake up! It's Lloyd!"

"Lloyd?"

"Uh-huh!" 

"You mean my little snuggle-wuggle bear Lloyd?"

"Don't call me that!" Lloyd blushed.

Zelos laughed at the other end. "What do you need, bud?"

"I don't know." Lloyd looked blankly for a moment. "Dirk just left for a week and I am kind of bored."

"Huh? What? Oh damn… sorry, babe. It's the hunnies. I _promise_ I will call you back. Maybe we can party…"

There was a distinct silence on the other end. Lloyd pouted in frustration. He called Sheena instead.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Lloyd."

"No, I don't know any Floyds."

"Lloyd Irving!"

"Duh! I'm trying to get my people to Sylvarant-_Move your ass!_-Tough work you know?"

"Sounds like it."

"_Tiga, if I have to tell you one more time!_"

Sheena had gotten disconnected. Magitechnology was so unreliable. Maybe Presea would have something reasonable to speak of. He contacted her.

"Greetings, Lloyd."

"Hi. What's up?"

"…"

"Presea?"

"Wahoo."

"Are you in Altamira?"

"Wahoo?"

"_Gaah!_"

Lloyd furiously cancelled the call. Was everyone too busy to talk to him? That's when Lloyd's ICD began to buzz with the tune of _Tethe'alla Battle Song 5_.

"Hi?"

"How are you?"

It was Kratos, his blood father. "Um, fine. Just…bored to death."

"That's not surprising." There was a brief silence. "Dirk has left today hasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Are you busy?"

"I just said I was dying of boredom? Do you _ever_ listen?" Lloyd said rolling his eyes.

"_Is that Lloyd?_" Said a background voice.

"_Yeah, go away._" Kratos whispered to it.

"_Heheheh._" The other voice answered.

"Hey, who is that?"

"No I wasn't!" Kratos barked immediately. "I mean that was a friend."

_Beep!_

"Hold on, Zelos is calling."

"Your perverted boyfri-"

…

"Hello?"

"Hun!" answered an eager voice. "So about that party?"

"No, no parties. I promised."

"Fine… then we will call it… a sleepover!"

"Well… I guess." Lloyd said cautiously.

"Great!" replied Zelos before Lloyd's sentence was complete. "I just need to pack my stuff. A week right?"

"Mmhmm."

"See ya soon! _Mwah!_" Zelos kissed him goodbye.

Lloyd beeped over to where his father was patiently waiting.

"Back." 

"I was not! Right, welcome. Uh-hem." There was a cringing silence until Yuan began ranting in the background. "_Not gonna invite us to your party, huh?_"

"What?"

"_Yeah, we heard it all!_"

Magitechnology was _so _unreliable. "And it's not a party; just a sleepover."

"Your own father…" Kratos mumbled.

"Fine. You can come, but only for a week like Zelos."

"A week? You better take an extra cape, dear. I mean ant…e…lope."

Lloyd wished his father still wouldn't pretend about his relationship with Yuan. Whenever that awkward stuff came up, Lloyd was always reminded of… _that _day.

_Lloyd was only walking into the Sylvarant Base to apologize to Yuan. It appeared empty. But Lloyd heard a disoriented Yuan yell, 'You're it!' And he turned to see a naked Yuan wearing a lampshade on his head. Consequently, Lloyd had never forgotten that fear._

"Just be here later." Lloyd grumbled.

The swordsman cleaned up the house for his guests. It was always so messy when dad was making insignificant figurines. After the house sparkled, Lloyd sat in front of his large-screen TV, a gift from his father. He got every channel from Derris-Kharlan to Niflheim despite the fact that nothing was ever on.

Currently, the brunette was being fascinated by the Wonder Chef.

"And today the Wonder Chef will be making…Lemon-Lime and Kiwi-Banana Tacos!" The crowd gasped in excitement. Lloyd too made a slight, horrid choke. In the midst of Lloyd's erotic taco nightmare, a cheerful tapping hit the solid wood door.

"Babe!" Zelos gave a tender smooch to the red cheek of Lloyd and dropped two heavy bags on the ground. Zelos plopped down in front of the TV and began flipping through the channels. Lloyd was forced to haul his bags to his bedroom.

"What the hell, man!"

"What?"

"Why are all the _Altamira Bunny _channels blocked?"

"Dad blocks all the bad channels."

"Babes in bunny suits are not _bad_, Lloyd." Zelos grinned.

He had gotten used to Zelos' odd behavior. The Chosen was indeed gay but still swooned over women; it must have just become a habit he didn't grow out of. Lloyd noticed it had gotten dark already. The other two should be coming shortly. Soon enough there was a loud beating on the door. Lloyd swung open the door and saw his distinguished auburn-haired father and his overzealous azure-headed mate.

"Lloyd! I brought the alcohol!" Yuan said proudly holding up a jug of vodka in each hand.

"What? My dad told me no alcohol."

"That's right, son. _You _won't be drinking any." Kratos said in a kind but firm tone.

The duo trotted on in; Yuan with vodka and Kratos with their bags.

"Hello." Kratos said in contempt to Zelos.

"Hey." He replied turning his nose up.

Yuan let the vodka hibernate in the fridge. The four sat quietly and lifelessly around the TV watching _Coliseum Champions_. The four men say dreadfully bored. Yuan finally got up and went to the fridge, removing a new jar of pickles. He twisted the lid; no good. Kratos watched in pain.

Kratos knew blue-haired people were unblessed when it came to jar opening. Forcystus too could not open jars. But then again, he had a cannon attached to his arm. Kratos stole the pickle jar away from his love. "Let me."

Kratos tried, forced, and growled with frustsration. He could not open the jar either. Zelos quickly entered the scene.

"Give it here, sissies."

The three boys fought over the jar, each one trying to remove the lid.

"Get off my toe!" Zelos cried.

"You're hand is too frail." Yuan told Zelos.

"My hands… are slipping from sweat!" Kratos murmured.

Lloyd snatched the jar away from the three, twisted it without hesitation and sat it on the table. "There."

Zelos looked at Lloyd happily, Yuan made a spoiled brat face at Kratos who looked ashamed.

"Why couldn't we get it off?"

"You were twisting it the wrong way."

The three broke out into an argument of who was most foolish. Zelos pretended he knew about it the whole time while Yuan told them he had cut his finger earlier. The jar of pickles had fallen onto the floor in the ruckus.

Lloyd sighed, "Morons…" and answered yet another knock on the door.

"Hi, Lloyd." Said Colette. "I was just returning the mayonnaise you let me borrow."

"Thanks." He said retrieving the jar.

"How are y-" Colette spotted the pickle incident on the floor. "Lloyd, you have a party and don't invite me!?"

"It's not a party!" Lloyd whined.

"Humph! I know _pickles_ when I see them. I will just have to see you later!" Colette stormed away.

Lloyd returned to the rest of the idiots who were frantically trying to salvage the fallen pickles. It was going to be a long night…

**AN: **Review now please. I got this idea while walking my dog and more ideas just came along with it (the pickle, alcohol, and mayonnaise joke). I hope you enjoyed it. And let me know by reviewing, that way I can write the next chapter. And don't you want to see three drunken hotties? Heheh.


	2. Tuesday

_**The Sleepover**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

**AN: **No reviews. But someone did subscribe so I will continue. And I don't know if you take shots of vodka or not… I don't drink. Enjoy!

AU yaoi ZxL KxY

_Monday Night_

After the pickles were cleaned from the floor, Yuan and Zelos began a drinking contest. It started with one shot, then two, then three, and then four. Yuan had undoubtedly won.

"Why aren't you drinking, Kratos?"

"I have to keep an eye on Yuan."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"And when he's finished drinking, I can start!" Kratos cheered.

Lloyd drooped down. He was going to be the only sober one in a house full of intoxicated idiots.

"Lloyd, where are your lampshades?" Yuan asked giggling. Lloyd only groaned.

Everyone had put on their pajamas. Zelos had on his signature pink tank top with an adorable white chibi-bunny. His silky bottoms were white and were covered in matching pink bunnies. Kratos and Yuan had matching cobalt and azure pajamas, respectively. The pattern on their pajamas was little Cruxis crystals. Lloyd's sleepwear was simple and red and he could only pray that everyone kept their clothes on… well Zelos…

"Right hand, blue!" Kratos announced.

The three of them were playing _Hurricane_.Kratos placed his wobbily hand on a blue square. Kratos was nearly on top of Yuan, it must have been planned.

"Left leg, pink!" Zelos chimed, squeezing his leg in between the awfully close angels. "Join us, Lloyd. You put your hand at… green!" Lloyd looked at the green square and it was right under Zelos body.

"That's fine…" But the night dragged on and so did the drinking.

"Oh, Lloyd. Where did I go wrong?" Zelos sighed. He had found himself a depressive spot in front of the TV watching Dr. Phillis, a psychiatrist. "Do I not treat you well? Why do you ignore me? Am I that shameful?!" Zelos buried his head in a pillow sobbing.

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" Kratos asked his son. Kratos wasn't near as impaired as the others but he had had a couple of drinks.

"On the floor I guess. I only have one bed and it's for me and…"

"You are sharing you bed with a guy?" Kratos crossed him arms. "Are you two going to be, eh, having-"

"Dad! Stop!" Lloyd clinched his head in frustration. "We aren't that- I mean it's none of your business."

Yuan was skipping around merrily, one of the half-empty bottles in his hand. "Oh my sweet little angel, when are we going to lie down?" He winked conspicuously towards Kratos who blushed modestly.

"Would you get some blankets?"

Lloyd went upstairs. Yuan began to patronize the tearful Zelos. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Zelos wiped his eye. "That Dr. Phillis, she knows it all! I need Lloyd!"

"Than get up and go. _We _need that couch." Yuan demanded prodded Zelos out of the way. Zelos whined his way up the stairs and plopped in his love's bed.

Unfortunately he walked downstairs at the wrong time. Yuan had his father pinned to couch and was giving him a hands-on lesson in deep kissing. Lloyd shrieked in pain and chucked the blankets at the two. Yuan tossed his cape of and fished around the floor for the vodka bottle. The couple was going to be busy for a while…

Relieved, Lloyd finally slipped into bed with his boyfriend. He wrapped a heavy arm around the relaxed red-head and tried to sleep.

"Lloyd…" Zelos was mumbling. "Why can't we… Dr. Phillis says its ok…" He must have been dreaming. All the alcohol and rotten TV were giving him odd dreams.

Lloyd shook him gently. "Are you alright?"

Zelos kissed him lightly. He poured himself on the young boy and held him close. Lloyd melted into his passion. He too would be busy, not quite as much as his father though.

_Tuesday Morning_

Lloyd awoke from his comforting sleep to a shrill scream. He ran downstairs to see Yuan holding his head in pain. His low half was covered in a blanket and their clothes were scattered across the room along with empty bottles.

"Gaah! Grrr." 

"What's wrong?"

"My head is killing me."

"Aspirin is in the bathroom."

Kratos was still sound a sleep in some random, outstretched position. Zelos too was still in bed. Lloyd glanced at his clock. It was only 8:00. He groaned and returned to his room. The Chosen had managed to cover his entire bed with hair and limbs in the minute he had been gone. Zelos yawned like a small kitten. Lloyd snickered and went to his friend.

His fingers trailed effortlessly through the deep crimson hair. It was soft and wild and smelled like-what Lloyd would imagine-Zelos bathing in a waterfall. A very odd thought.

Zelos stirred. "Hun, what happened last night?"

"You got drunk."

"I know, silly. After that?"

Lloyd turned red. "We kissed… and stuff."

"And stuff?" Zelos snickered slipping his hand up Lloyd's leg.

"Nothing like that, you jerk!" Lloyd punched his shoulder playfully.

Yuan had fallen back asleep on top of Kratos. While Lloyd was cleaning up the mess from the previous night, Zelos had hopped into the shower. He was humming an upbeat tune that was playing in the Mizuho laundry mat. Zelos massaged the shampoo through his hair. "Dee doo, bop bop! Bop beep, boo!"

During Zelos passionate hum, Kratos had entered to use the bathroom. He cleared his throat to let Zelos be aware of his presence. He nearly choked on his "deed dum".

"Sorry, pops. Didn't know you were the barging-in type."

"I'm not. I just have to p-"

"That's enough!" Zelos shrieked and attempted to block out his hearing by standing directly under the water flow. Suddenly, Kratos yanked the shower curtain open. Zelos squealed like a girl and wrapped it around him before the seraph could see his body.

"Wait till I tell, Yuan!" He teased, sticking out his tongue.

Kratos sighed. "Look, you be good to my Lloyd or I'll make you regret it." Zelos nodded his head stubbornly.

Downstairs, Yuan had awoken from the shrill sound. He pulled his hair back loosely and tied it.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kratos asked him.

"I feel better."

"Because, you seemed really tired after last night." Kratos had to swallow his laughter.

Yuan looked up trying to remember the events that had taken place. When he did recall his eyes widened. Yuan blushed, "Right. I am a bit-"

"Hey guys!" Lloyd interrupted.

Zelos, who was blow-drying his hair with a wireless magitechnology hairdryer, had entered the room. "What are we doing today? I don't wanna stick around in this dump."

"What could we do in Iselia?" Lloyd asked uncertain.

"Not Iselia. We could go to someplace else."

"And where the hell would that be?" Yuan snapped.

"I don't know. I'm just saying." Zelos snapped back in his face.

"Calm down." Kratos said. "Now Lloyd, there has to be something we can do in all of Sylvarant."

Lloyd tried to think. They could have a picnic at Lake Umacy, or right in washtubs at Thoda Dock, or visit Asgard to watch one of their stunning plays.

"Hold that thought!" Yuan snapped a finger in his face. "I have a friend in Hima."

"Not _that _friend, Yuan" Kratos groaned rolling his eyes.

"Hey, those were some good times."

"No, no more alcohol."

"Awww!" Yuan and Zelos whined simultaneously.

Zelos smirked maliciously. "I've got it!"

Before anyone could question the chosen, they were dressed and ready to leave. The four men trudged along the path to Triet where Zelos had a plan. They finally entered the desert lands.

"Sand is getting everywhere." Yuan complained.

"Keep your mouth shut and it won't-"

Kratos has inconspicuously tripped Zelos and he had fallen face first into the sand. He spat out a mouthful of sand.

"What the hell was that four, you fossil?" Zelos barked.

"What do you mean?" Kratos answered innocently.

"You tripped me!" Zelos said getting to his feet.

"I did nothing of the sort." Kratos said, hurt by Zelos accusation. Yuan chuckled from behind Kratos' broad shoulders and held his love's hand tightly.

Zelos turned up his nose and grabbed Lloyd's ass. "Let's go, hun." Kratos eyes narrowed.

"So why are we going to Triet?" said the red-clothed swordsman.

"Just wait and find out."

And so they did. They kept walking on and finally reached the sandy city.

Yuan sighed. "I'm beat. Let's go get shots!" Yuan made to run off but Kratos simply grabbed his cape and pulled him back.

"This way." Zelos led the group to the back in the back of town and past an oasis. "There!" He pointed his finger at an exotic tent.

"There! You brought us all the way to Triet to listen to a bunch bullsh-"

"That's so cute, Zelos!" Lloyd interjected.

Kratos wrapped his arms around the half-elf sympathetically. Everyone had their fortunes told: Lloyd would be an unsung hero, Zelos was going to be a devoted housewife, Kratos would earn power through mystery, and Yuan would undergo a wretched hangover.

Dissatisfied they decided to hang out in the inn till the sun went down; fortunately for Yuan it was happy hour. He was going to buy drinks for everyone, but decided against it when he realized he was low Gald for funding the Renegade Hate-Free Plan. The blue-haired elf purchased a martini for himself instead.

"You shouldn't drink before going into the desert. You will become dehydrated." Kratos warned him kindly. Yuan turned his cheek and sipped his beverage.

Zelos and Lloyd were dancing on the opposite side of the inn. Zelos pulled a stray chocolate tress from Lloyd's face.

"You are quite beautiful you know." Zelos whispered while kissing his cheek. He cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Look at them." Kratos scowled in their direction while speaking to Yuan who was not listening at all but conversing with the bartender about the tastiest drinks. "How dare he lay his hands on my son." 

"Hey, I lay my hands on his father." Yuan joked.

"Perverted little sh-"

"Hey, Kratos!" Lloyd smiled at his father.

Kratos mumbled something about 'horny gay chosens' but it was out if audible range.

"I think the moon is out now, if there wasn't then how Lloyd's face glow so spectacularly?" Zelos flattered his mate.

"I can make your face-"

"Lampshade time!" Yuan bellowed. Kratos was still holding his fists up.

The four morons left the inn and began the long journey back to Iselia. Yuan spoke the whole time about lampshades, ironing boards, rain clouds, and things of the like. Kratos had to shut him up on occasion. It was a calm journey under the moon.


End file.
